


Delight

by prdsdefsus



Series: The Moment where You and Me, Became Us [1]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, please i love these two so much im gonna die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prdsdefsus/pseuds/prdsdefsus
Summary: This kind of days are days that Soobin would always cherish forever.(Or alternatively, Soobin and Yeonjun took a morning nap together.)





	Delight

**Author's Note:**

> hi i just got into this fandom pls welcome nicely uwu 
> 
> this is unbeta'd as usual btw, hope u'll enjoy it!

It’s one of those days—where Soobin is just lazing around on Yeonjun’s bed, curling and becomes a blanketed burrito. The color of the blanket was sky blue, by the way, which makes him to look softer. He takes a peek at Yeonjun who is already studying in the morning.

 

Maybe, Soobin is amazed by how ambitious Yeonjun is with his subjects, if the way he eyes his boyfriend explains everything. But that doesn’t mean he’s going to make Yeonjun exhausts himself out by letting him studying (Soobin would prefer to say suffering,) from early morning. Of course, it’s good to study in morning. However, Soobin knows, when it comes to the subjects, Yeonjun always does it too much—he forces himself a lot. Yeonjun could study for one day without sleeping, and Soobin would always be the one who has to stop him.

 

So today isn’t much different. He tries to gain the elder’s attention, body still covered by the soft blanket. “Hyung,” He opens his mouth as he notices Yeonjun is slowly turning his head.

 

“Yeah?” The latter replies back, his delicate hand still holding the wood pencil—how lame. Soobin only stares at him, shooting him with, what would most people call, puppy eyes. “Come here?”

 

A light laugh was heaved, “Soobin, I can’t, need to study, remember?”

 

“But.. You’ve been studying since the last two days… Aren’t you tired?” Soobin thinks it’s kind of useless to ask that. He knows how many cans of caffeine his boyfriend has consumed already. He knows that Yeonjun is tired.

 

“Baby, I’m okay, I’m n-“

 

“Even if I ask you to come here?”

 

And that’s when Yeonjun gives up. He sighs and starts approaching the younger on the bed, carefully tucking off the blanket. “Fine, let me in then.” Yeonjun mutters, which leads Soobin to chuckle a bit. The latter soon lets him in, making the two wrapped in one large warm blanket.

 

“Warm, isn’t it?” Soobin smiles as he looks at Yeonjun, eyes sparkling. The older nods slightly, he has to admit—morning honestly isn’t really his thing, the cold air sometimes stabs deep until his bones, leaving him a shivering mess. “Yeah, it is.” He responds, flashing one sweet smile as well.

 

Soobin giggles, “Told ‘ya.” Making Yeonjun to linger his eyes longer at him. Staring at each other isn’t weird, Soobin would say it’s pretty cute, especially when doing it while dating. But if it still occurs after like, ten seconds, he might say that something is wrong, which is why he asks, “Uh, is there anything weird..?”

 

Yeonjun stops, “Oh, sorry, it’s just,” He brings his hand up vaguely, “Your hair keeps falling into your eyes, lemme just…”

 

Soobin can’t breathe—once his fringe moved, he realizes how close he is with Yeonjun. The older’s face that welcomes his eyes, causing his cheeks reddened. “A- I.. Thank you.”

 

Yet Yeonjun keeps staring at him, deeply, even after his bangs was removed. Soobin’s heart thumps really fast—feeling almost like out of breath. He couldn’t imagine how red his face is right now.

 

“Hey,” Soobin flinches at the sudden voice—wasn’t really expecting that.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Do you know something?” Yeonjun asks, leaning closer, lips merely separated by several inches.

 

“W.. What is it?”

 

“You’re so, so, so pretty.”

 

Butterflies knock out Soobin’s stomach. The soft words that came upon from Yeonjun’s thick lips, tickling his whole body. The warm sensation suddenly whirls around him, causing him to startle a little. He couldn’t handle it.

 

So when Yeonjun kisses him, it isn’t surprising to know if Soobin squirms under his boyfriend’s touch. It was just a chaste kiss, yet it always makes Soobin goes weak. The feeling of Yeonjun’s thick lips brushing with his thin one, never fails to make him drown by joy—it’s like they are meant to be; they are made to complete each other. Soobin wants more—he _needs_ more.

 

Once Yeonjun pulls away, noses still on each other’s, he dips his eyes on Soobin’s again. It’s unfair, Soobin thinks.

 

“I love you.”

 

The fact that Yeonjun could easily say that, makes it feels even more unfair. Soobin only nuzzles into the older’s chest, hiding his red-covered face, and probably one small smile.

 

“You’re so annoying,” He whispers, voice stifled by Yeonjun’s clothes. “But you should be glad that I love you too.”

 

(And that morning, Yeonjun gives him two more kisses; one on his lips, another one is on his forehead. Then both of them lulled by the warmth of the blanket to deep slumber at eight morning.)

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what'd u think about it!!!


End file.
